vampiro y tecnica ¿un amor?
by kyuketsuki-Soul-Eater-Evans
Summary: Mi nombre es Soul Eater Evans soy un arma en especifico una guadaña pero también tengo un secreto que nadie sabe soy un vampiro y mi segundo secreto es que estoy enamorado de mi técnica humana pero ella ni se fija en mi.
1. Chapter 1

Soul pov

Mi nombre es Soul Eater Evans soy un arma en especifico una guadaña pero también tengo un secreto que nadie sabe soy un vampiro y mi segundo secreto es que estoy enamorado de mi técnica humana pero ella ni se fija en mi.

* * *

Soul espera que haces-gritaba la chica que amo mientras le muerdo el cuello-basta basta BASTA!!!!!

En ese instante despierto de la pesadilla que tenia me levanto de mi ataúd y miro el reloj

-Tsk, me tengo que ir a la escuela-con una cara de fastidio

-Que piensas hermano?-dice Wes viendo a Soul muy pensante

-No me molestes Wes no te importa lo que piense-mirándolo con fastidio

-Bueno al menos toma algo de sangre para que no muerdas a alguien-le da una bolsa de sangre

-Je, claro que no me olvido de tomar la sangre-con una de sus sonrisas torcidas y toma la sangre-bueno ya me voy a la escuela-

Bueno como verán yo soy vampiro y arma pero mi demás familia no como ya conocieron a mi hermano Wes pero no del todo el se cree mucho lo cual no lo hace nada cool además también toca el violín, toda mi familia viene de músicos yo toco el piano pero lo extraño es que soy el único vampiro de la familia como lo soy no tengo idea pero lo bueno es que aguanto el sol.

-Hola Soul-le saludaba alguien mientras le tapaba los ojos por detrás

-Hola Maka- sonreía con una de sus sonrisas torcidas-hoy aremos una misión?-

-No hoy tomaremos un descanso-le decía a soul con una de sus dulces sonrisas-si quieres después de clases salimos con Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty y Black star.-

-No puedo-le dijo algo serio

-Pero porque no?-le digo algo desconcertada

-Es que tengo algo que hacer-le dijo mintiéndole

-Pero es que nunca sales con nosotros Soul-con una cara algo triste

Se levanta-si te invito a salir solos tu y yo aceptarías-le dijo volteando a otro lado y poco sonrojado

-ok si-algo sonrojada por la invitación de Soul

-bien te recogeré en la noche a tu casa, ponte algo elegante-le sonríe con su sonrisa torcida

Maka se que da extrañada de que la invitara a salir y la lleve a un lugar elegante

-que demonios le pasara hoy a soy-extrañada por el comportamiento de Soul

Llegando a su casa-ya llegue-

-hola hermano como te fue-le saluda Wes

-no te interesa, por cierto saldré esta noche-con su típica cara de fastidiado

-pero hermano que tal si te da sed-extrañado de que saldrá en la noche

-descuida tomare lo suficiente antes de salir-con tono de fastidio

Soul se va a su cuarto se da un baño y se cambia ya para su momento especial con un traje negro con rayas blancas y una camisa roja

-bien creo que así estoy bien-mira el reloj-es muy temprano dormiré un poco para después estar despierto-se acuesta en su ataúd

Pasa el tiempo y Soul se levanta mas tarde de lo que pensaba apurado olvida tomar sangre y se va rápido en su moto

-bien creo que Soul no vendrá lo peor es que ya ni llamo para avisar-poco enojada por lo de Soul

Cuando Soul llega ve todas las luces dela casa de Maka apagadas se entristece al saber que llego tarde pero siente unas punzadas en el corazón

-no puede ser… ol…olvide tomar sangre…-resistiéndose de volverse loco por no tomar sangre-AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!-gritando del dolor

Al oir ese grito Maka despierta

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-se pregunta extrañada

-ya…no…resisto…mas-siguiendo aguantando el deseo de tomar sangre

-¿es Soul?-se pregunta al ver por la ventana

-no…te….me…acerques…Maka-susurra al ver que Maka lo ve por la ventana

- será…mejor…que….me…vaya-sube a su moto y se va

Llega a su casa casi sin aliento y empieza a buscar sangre tirando todo

-¡Soul estas bien!-le decía mientras lo agarraba-¡baya si eres idiota Soul irte y sin tomar sangre!-le daba una bolsa de sangre

Se toma la sangre-es que…se me hizo tarde-recuperando el aliento

-¡vaya si que eres idiota Soul Eater! Si que…-es interrumpido por Wes

-¡déjalo padre el cometió un error no lo volverá hacer!-le grita a su padre

-¡no te metas Wes yo estoy ablando con Soul así que respétame!-gritándole a Wes

-si… padre-mirando hacia el piso

-y tu Soul ya que tanto quieres salir ¡te vas de esta casa apartir de mañana no duermes aquí!-le grita a Soul y se va

-tsk esto… no es nada cool-susurra mientras se va a su cuarto

-espera Soul puedes decirle a tu técnico que si te puedes que da con el-le dice esperando ayudarlo

-ummm… si tienes razón bueno buenas noches-se va a su cuarto

Al día siguiente que despierta Soul se acuerda que ya no puede dormir en su casa le da poca importancia se cambia y se va a la escuela

Hola Maka, oye…-es interrumpido por un golpe de Maka

-¡¡¡MAKA CHOP!!!-eso es por dejarme plantada

-¡OYE LO SIENTO PERO TUBE UN PROBLEMA!-gritándole por el golpe

-bueno y que ibas a decirme Soul-le dice ya tranquilizada

-que si puedo dormir en tu casa ya que me corrieron de la mía-se lo dice un poco apenado

-ummm… ok, si te puedes quedar-con una de sus sonrisas

-je gracias-con una de sus torcidas sonrisas

-a ver si así no llegas tarde la próxima ves que me invites a salir-en tono de burla

-no lo hare –en tono de burla también

-¡¡¡YAHOOOOO, NADIE PUEDE VENCER AL TODO PODEROSO BLACK STAR!!!-se oía a lo lejos

-ahora en que lio estará Black star-susurra Soul con tono de fastidio

Se levantan de su asiento Soul y Maka y van a ver al ya casi para llegar al sitio donde estaba black estar danel toque de entrar a clases black star corre para llegar a tiempo pero se tropieza con Maka y le da un beso por accidente

-¡Que demonios!-grita Soul al ver que black star beso a Maka por accidente

-Maka se que amas a tu dios pero yo no…-lo interrumpe Maka al golpearlo y lo deja inconciente

-¡¡MAKA CHOP!!-lo golpea furiosa-¡PARA LA PRIXIMA VES FIJATE CUANDO CORRAS Y NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES!!-le grita furiosa

* * *

**bueno si les gusto y quieren que lo continue dejen reviews!  
**


	2. Lo oscuro de mi

**BUENO AQUI LES DEJO LA CONTINUACION**

**que esta algo corto xP  
**

**ESPERO Y LES GUSTE, Y SI HAY FALTAS DE**

**ORTOGRAFIA Y ESO PUES PERDONEN PERO**

**PUES ME DA FLOJERA correjirlo xDD**

* * *

**Soul pov**

-¿Qué es lo que rayos siento… ¿celos?...¿por Black Star?…pero fue un accidente, yo mismo lo vi.-Pensaba mientras veía como Maka golpeaba a Black Star.

-¿que es lo que sucede?-esa voz solo podía ser la de el chico fanático de la simetría Death the Kid.

-ah!, hola Kid- dijo Maka mientras yo veía como se sonrojaba un poco.

-¡¿Qué a Maka le gusta Kid?!- pensé mientras veía a Maka así que decidí ya no estar viendo como Maka se sonrojaba con Kid y me fui.

-eh? Soul ¿a donde vas?- le gritaba Maka a Soul.

Soul al oír que Maka le hablaba se detuvo un momento apretó fuertemente su puño y salió corriendo, Maka quería ir tras el para ayudarlo ya que lo ve solo como un gran amigo y compañero pero no fue por querer estar con Kid.

* * *

-oye Maka, ¿se enojaron tu y Soul?- le preguntaba Kid a Maka.

-no, estábamos bien desde el inicio del día no se porque se fue así-le dijo extrañada por lo que paso.

-bueno será mejor que…-es interrumpido por Black Star- Yahoooo! Bueno su Dios se va a su casa así que…-lo interrumpe Kid-oye Black Star no me interrumpas si ves que estoy hablando!!-Black Star no le hace caso y se va-si que Black Star es un problema, bueno Maka yo creo que deverias ir a ver que es lo que le pasa a Soul- le dice a Maka con una sonrisa

-si!, nos vemos luego- le dice a Kid un poco sonrojada.

**Maka pov.**

-si!!, a sido un gran día ya que hoy vi a Kid, pero… porque Soul…. Se fue de ese modo cuando le hable.-Me ponía a pensar mientras abría la puerta de la casa.-Soul ya llegue!.... ¿Soul?- Por mas que lo busque en la casa no lo halle así que Salí corriendo a buscarlo por todo Death City.

Corría gritando su nombre, les preguntaba a los que veía pasar si lo habían visto pero todo era un fracaso ya que ninguna persona sabia y no lo hallaba en ninguna parte, oscureció y seguí buscándolo entre al único lugar que me faltaba una antigua escuela de música abandonada, al entrar hay escucho que tocan el piano me apresuro siguiendo el sonido y veo que es Soul estaba hay sentado tocando el piano parecía triste y también el sonido era triste, me acerque con el para ver como estaba, pero al verme paro de tocar y solo veía lagrimas caer de su rostro el lugar estaba en completamente silencio. Yo quería romperlo pero no sabía como, Soul se seca sus lágrimas y se levanta.

-¿Qué paso Maka?– me pregunto Soul como si yo no hubiera visto que estaba llorando.

-etto… Soul ¿te sucedió algo el día de hoy que te puso triste?– le pregunte sabiendo que lo vi llorar.

-jajajaja no claro que no solo vine aquí para tocar un momento el piano –me dijo con una sonrisa –bien volvamos a casa.

–ah?, claro– le dije con una son risa.

Al salir de hay estábamos todo el tiempo callados.

Agarro a Soul de la mano –oye Soul vamos al parque– lo arrastro asta el parque.

-agh! Esto no es nada cool– me decía mientras caminábamos por el parque.

-vamos Soul no seas abu…- fui interrumpida en ese instante por una voz que no conocía.

**Soul pov**

-Al fin te halle Evans!- me dijo uno de los caza vampiros que me a perseguido desde los 10 años –tu nombre es…. Mmmm… estoy seguro que lo recuerdo era….–

-¡MI NOMBRE ES MAKOTO!!- me grita enojado y saca una catana. –prepara para morir-

-je inténtalo- transformo mi Brazo en guadaña.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí Soul?- me pregunto Maka un poco asustada.

-Maka solo quédate lejos y ten cuidado- le dije para tratar de que no se lastime.

-descuida Soul también la matare a ella- me dijo Makoto.

se movió rápidamente como Black Star con su speed star y me ataco pero alcance a defenderme, yo lo trate de atacar pero por mas que lo quiera atacar lo me eskiva con su velocidad y el me alcanza a dañar un poco.

-¡SOUL DEJAJAME AYUDARTE CO LA RESONANCIA DE ALMAS HACIENDO EL CAZA DEMONIOS PODREMOS DERROTARLO!- me gritaba Maka al verme cansado y herido.

-¡ESTAS LOCA…. EL TE MATARIA Y NO QUIERO QUE ESO PASE! –le gritaba para protegerla y no le pasara nada ya que sin ella mi vida no tendría sentido.

-así que ella te importa mas ¿eh?, solo e estado jugando contigo pero como veo que te daña mas ve a ella sufrir la matare primero- me manda ondas como Black Star y el profesor Estein pueden hacerlo y me golpea haciendo me estrellar en un árbol. –¡ahora despídete de tu amiga!-

veo como Maka esquiva cada ataque pero en eso se tropiesa -no…¡¡¡MAKAA…!!!- veo como esta apunto de morir y derrepente mi sangre de vampiro toma control sobre mi y rápidamente detengo el ataque de makoto.

-¿Qué demonios? pero si te deje todo débil- me ve asustadopor como le legue de sorpresa.

-no lastimaras a mi técnica, a mi compañera y a mi ¡AMIGA!- lo golpeo lanzándolo legos y se va frenando con su catana.

-¡¿Cómo es que tus heridas sanaron tan rápido?¡… ¡a ya se tu sangre de vampiro ¿eh?!- me gritaba poniéndose en pie.

-¿v…vampiro?- dijo Maka al oír que makoto revelo el secreto que le guardaba.

-así es Maka, yo se que te mentí pero eso es lo que soy un… vampiro- le dije con algo de miedo pensando que ya no fuera mi amiga. –¡bien makoto ahora serás tu el que morirás!– con mi velocidad y mi gran fuerza lo empiezo atacar, ya para matarlo oigo que alguien llora y volteo para ver quien era y era Maka, makoto tomo oportunidad escapo.

-Maka estas…- me interrumpe.

-¡¿PORQUE ME MENTISTE?¡- me gritaba llorando –despues de todo el tiempo juntos siendo amigos y algo como eso no me lo dices-

-Maka yo lo..sien…to……- caigo desmayado al suelo y solo oigo algunos gritos de Maka diciendo mi nombre.

* * *

**bueno solo haganme el favor de dejar reviews si?**

**xDD y perdonen la tardanza de subir esque**

**la prepa es demaciada precion para mi xDD**

**ustedes saven mucha terea examenes poco tiempo**

**bueno me voy**

**sayonara**


	3. Secreto revelado

**Holaaa****  
pues volviendo a actualizar este fic ya que años dejandolo abandonado jeje quise corregir mis errores de los capitulos pasados pero me dio flojera.**

**bueno ya saben Soul Eater no me pertenece **

* * *

**Soul POV**

Me encontraba en la black room

-_Oi Soul…-_ es cuche la voz del diablillo

-déjame en paz estúpido diablillo- le dije molesto

_-¿que no sabes que dejar que fluya tu sangre de vampiro te traerá a la locura?-_ me dijo eso para después seguir con una pequeña risa

-no era mi intención pero es que Maka estaba en peligro y no volverá suceder así que déjame ya- enfadado ya por escuchar a ese dominio

-_ella estando contigo siempre estará en peligro…_-y siguió con si risa –_y vamos sabes que para protegerla ocupas ser mas fuerte-_

-no ocupo mi poder vampírico para protegerla yo mismo puedo así como soy-

_-¿así como eres? Pero si eres un arma y un vampiro y eso nunca lo podrás cambiar…- _

Después de lo último que dijo el diablillo todo se volvió oscuro y me limite a despertar

Al despertar me di cuenta que estaba en una habitación casi vacía solo estaba un escritorio sin nada encima, unos estantes también vacíos y la cama en la cual estaba acostado, me levante, salí de la habitación y puede ver como Maka estaba recostada en una mesa así que me acerque para verla.

-espero te haya gustado tu cuarto…- me dijo Maka con un hilo de voz algo triste

Me senté frente a ella –si me gusto, gracias…- suspire -lo lamento… no te quise contar por que tenia miedo de que me odiaras por lo que soy…- baje la mirada y apreté la puños.

-eres mi compañero y mi amigo Soul… no me importa que seas, pero quiero que haya confianza entre nosotros…- eso ultimo me dolió

La volteé a ver y vi como de sus hermosos ojos jade salían lagrimas y verla así me rompió así que la abrase.

-de ahora en adelante te contare todo… te lo prometo- le dije secando sus lagrimas y mientras veía que ella me sonreía un poco sonrojada y eso me hizo feliz por un momento.

-bueno creo que debes tener hambre así que…- vi como se desato su corbata y bajaba el cuello de su camisa y me enseñaba su cuello –puedes beber un poco... – me dijo mientras se sonrojaba mas.

-n-no puedo Maka es tu sangre y…- en eso fui interrumpido por ella.

-no quiero que te me vuelvas loco así que bebe, además no será siempre-

Suspire –vale… solo por hoy-

Me sonroje me acerque a su cuello y lo mordí procurando que no le doliera pero pude ver como si le dolió al oir un pequeño gemido y ver la expresión que puso mientras tomaba de su sangre, deje de morder, lamí la sangre de su cuello y seguido sentí un libro estrellarse en mi cabeza.

-¡¿porque fue eso?- grite enojado

-por quererte aprovechar de que te deje beber mi sangre- me dijo enojada pero ruborizada

-no digas tonterías, solo lamí la sangre que deje en tu cuello yo nunca estaría con una plana como tu- en eso sentí otro libro estrellarse en mi cabeza.

Vi como Maka caía de rodillas al suelo

-¿oye estas bien Maka?...- pregunte preocupado

-si solo me siento cansada…-

-perdón a de ser porque bebí algo de tu sangre…-

-no importa-

Fui por un botiquín empecé a sanar la mordida que le hice a Maka y después le puse una banda para tapar la marca, me volteo a ver y le di una de mis torcidas sonrisas.

_-Ella no te ama recuerdas-_

Al escuchar eso que me dijo el diablillo baje la mirada algo triste me levante y me dirigí a lo que seria mi nueva habitación.

-Soul estas bien?-

-si… solo quiero dormir ya… nos vemos en la mañana-

-hasta mañana y gracias Soul...-

**Maka POV**

Solo puede ver después como Soul se iba a su cuarto con una mirada triste y no se porque me sentía culpable de ello, en eso escuche el teléfono sonar, me levante y conteste.

-_hola Maka- _escuche la voz de Kid, a la vez me encanto que me hablara pero no es común en el si no es para algo urgente de Shibusen...

-hola Kid-

-_Maka necesito que mañana llegues temprano a Shibusen, mi padre quiere hablar con nosotros sobre algo importante- _

-claro ahí estaré-

_-por cierto ¿sabes donde esta Soul? Lo trate de contactar en su casa y me dijeron que ya no vive mas ahí-_

_-_ah si! el esta aquí conmigo, yo le aviso sobre lo que me dijiste-

_-bien, nos vemos-_

-nos vemos-

Fui enfrente la puerta del cuarto de Soul y toque.

-Soul…- pero no escuche que contestaran así que abrí la puerta y lo vi recostado así que fui por un despertador le acomode la alarma para mañana y lo puse aun lado suyo, se veía tierno… ¡pero que demonios digo! –buenas noches Soul…- y me fui a mi habitación para dormir.

**General POV**

Al dia siguiente.

-AAAAHHH! ¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS PUSO UN DESPERTADOR TAN TEMPRANO?- se escucho gritar al albino

-lo hice yo ya que ayer en la noche kid llamo para decirnos que mañana llegáramos temprano porque Shinigami-sama nos quería ver, así que ahora cámbiate- le reclamo

-como quieres que me cambie si mi ropa esta en mi casa niña lista-

-¡pues entonces vamos rápido a tu casa!- le grito mientras agarraba a Soul del cuello de su chamarra y lo arrastraba corriendo saliendo del departamento.

-que molestia es volver al lugar donde te echaron…-

-anda toca el timbre de una vez y agarra tus cosas que no tenemos mucho tiempo-

-para que tocar el timbre si puedo entrar yo mismo- le dijo Soul enseñándole las llaves

Soul entro a su casa se cambio, guardo sus cosas en una maleta y en una hielera guardo varias bolsas de sangre que tenia y agarro las llaves de su motocicleta.

-te quedaras viendo todo como tonta o nos vamos-

-¡calla, no sabia que vivías en una mansión eso es todo!-

-y vivir en una mansión con mi familia no es tan cool, ahora sube o te iras caminando- le dijo el albino ya con la moto encendida

Maka se subió a la moto llegaron al departamento, dejaron las cosas de Soul rápido, se fueron a shibusen y cuando llegaron fueron corriendo a la Death room.

-espera Maka…- agarro su mano y la detuvo.

-¿que sucede?-

-bueno… no digas nada de que soy… esto… tu sabes…- Maka al ver a Soul así fuera de su lado _cool_ se sonrojo

-esta bien Soul, no diré nada- le dijo con una sonrisa algo sonrojada.

**Soul Pov**

Algo me decía que no debía de entrar a la death room pero sin mas remedio entre…

-Hola, Holaaaaa que bueno que llegan- saludo shinigami-sama

-perdón por la tardanza shinigami—sama!- dijo Maka –¿para que nos llamo shinigami-sama?-

-pues verán e oído de que un vampiro anda en Death City y se supone que también un cazador de vampiros que debería estar aquí también, pero no se porque no a llegado así que quiero que descubran quien es este vampiro..- dijo algo serio

Al oír eso de Shinigami-sama no puede evitar estremecerme ya que seguramente hablaba de mí y el cazador seria Makato.

* * *

Con Makoto…

-Maldicion… vengo hasta acá subiendo un millón de escaleras y me pierdo en los pasillos de esta escuela… ¡¿Qué NO TIENE ALGUN MAPA?- se quejo el cazador todo cansado.

* * *

-¿te encuentras bien Soul?- oí como alguien de voz familiar me preguntaba

-si…solo es que tengo sueño y no eh desayunado…- y hablando de desayuno… no tome nada de sangre esta mañana… bueno puedo controlarme hasta la tarde...

-Soul, Maka… Kid les ayudara buscar el vampiro así que buena suerte- al terminar eso al fin salimos pero el chico simétrico venia con nosotros o mas bien platicando con Maka y vi como le preguntaba por su "herida" del cuello que mas bien es la mordida que le di a Maka

-¿que te paso en el cuello Maka?-

-ah… esto… no es nada solo me lastime en una misión..- mientras reía nerviosa protegiendo mi secreto pero debo admitir que esto me ponía nervioso y noes nada cool

En eso kid me volteo a ver –que sucede Soul porque la cara de enojado?- me pregunto –deberías proteger mas a Maka en las misiones en lugar de estar enojado- bromeo mientras Maka se reía y eso me enfado mas .

-nada… solo que ya me irme…- y me aleje de esos dos

**Maka Pov.**

Solo vi como Soul le contestaba enojado a kid y se fue…

-¿acaso eh dicho algo malo?- me pregunto kid

-no lo creo, bueno kid voy a seguir a Soul-

-claro yo voy a salir con Chrona, nos vemos- al oir eso me dolió pero no tanto

Me dolió un poco escuchar que saldría con Chrona pero a la vez como que no me importa… creo que realmente no estaba enamorada de Kid, pero ahora tengo que encontrar a Soul…

En eso puede ver a una persona en el piso.

-disculpa ¿estas bien?... ¡¿que? ¡Pero si eres el que quería matar a Soul y a mi!- grite al ver al cazador que olvide su nombre tirado muerto de cansancio

-eh.. ¡la pregunta es mas bien que haces tu aquí niña!- me dijo enojado

-¡yo estudio aquí, soy una técnica de armas!-

-entonces… no eres tan mala como creí – y rio burlonamente –me dirías donde es la oficina de Shinigami?-

-porque te lo diría si tratas de matar a Soul-

-no estoy aquí por Soul… sé que él no es amenaza para Death City aun… estoy aquí por un vampiro mas peligroso que él…- ¿otro vampiro en Death City? Entonces de ese vampiro era el que hablaba Shinigami-sama, no de Soul…

-la oficina de Shinigami-sama esta aquí a la vuelta todo derecho…- dije aun pensando en lo que me dijo

-gracias~ -me dijo en un tono amable –y… ten mucho cuidado con Evans… - y se fue y eso me recordó que debía de seguir buscando a Soul.

Rayos, llevo horas buscando a Soul por todo Death City y nada mas no lo hayo… si será idiota nada mas lo encuentro y lo mato ¡de verdad lo mato! Me tiene toda preocupada y nada mas no aparece…

* * *

**Soul Pov**

En un bosque cercas de Death City

-Aaaah ¡basta de estos celos!, esto no es nada cool y mas aquí estando escondido- dije revolviéndome el cabello -¿Por qué no simplemente enfrento este miedo de decláramele a Maka?...-

-_pareces un gatito miedoso Soul- _ escuche al diablillo decirme

-mejor cállate!-

-porque no usas tu sangre de vampiro…- escuche una voz -te daría mas valor…-

-¿Quién esta ahí?-

En eso vi como salio un chico de cabello negro, ojos rojos que estaba bien vestido con un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca de manga larga y un chaleco con bordado blanco ademas pude visibilizar que tenia colmillos… este chico… es otro vampiro…

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Gopher…-

* * *

**por si muchos no lo saben Gopher es un personaje del manga (si no ya les hice spoiler jeje)**

**pero le cambiare la actitud en mi fic**

**bueno espero sus review y diganme si les gusto **

**y si quieren que lo continue **


	4. Empieza la transformación

**hola bueno perdonen la poca tardanza en subir la ****continuación**

**pero bueno ya traigo aquí la continuación del fic**

* * *

*Empieza la transformación*

Solo me quede observándolo y preguntándome como es que hay otro vampiro cercas de Death City.

-tu no utilizas tu sangre de vampiro por lo que veo- me dijo con una sonrisa –si quieres yo te puedo enseñar a utilizar tus poderes vampíricos…-

-no gracias solo me harán caer en la locura-

-pero si lo controlas no… solo mírame no ando como loco, si no ya te hubiese matado ¿no cres?-

Me puse a pensar si podría controlar mis poderes vampíricos seria más fuerte y podría proteger a Maka además le demostraría a Shinigami-sama que no soy un peligro y sin tomar en cuenta que sería más popular y más cool.

-bien acepto, ¿Cuándo empezamos?- le dije con una torcida sonrisa

-¡es un trato! cada noche aquí en el bosque nos veremos- me sonrió, se mordió después agarro de su sangre, agarro mi brazo y me hizo una marca extraña –ahora será mejor que te vayas o preocuparas a tu amiga…- y se fue.

Tiene razón llevo horas aquí escondido y Maka a de estar buscándome o si no esta con kid…

Me decidí a ir al departamento así que salí del bosque mientras veía que por las calles de Death City estaba todo tranquilo todos han de estar durmiendo mire al cielo y pude ver la luna sonriente derramando sangre en eso escuche un grito no tan lejos de donde estaba así que fui corriendo para ver que pasaba tal vez se trataba de un kishin y aunque o tenga a Maka mi deber como estudiante de shibusen es acabar con el además soy un arma y aunque no me guste admitirlo un vampiro, cuando llegue solo pude ver a una chica tirada me acerque lentamente, pero en eso llego Makoto… bien esto no podía ser peor…

-¡alto Evans!- me grito y corrió hacia la chica -¿Qué has hecho Evans? ¿!Qué no puedes controlarte al beber sangre!- me dijo furioso

-oye cálmate yo no eh hecho nada- le dije con pesadez –yo venia a ver porque gritaba-

-claro Evans- me dijo con sarcasmo -¿sabes porque me convertí en cazador de vampiros?, porque cuando era un niño un vampiro mato a mis padres y no solo eso… los convirtió en sus marionetas… así que jure tomar venganza de cada vampiro por eso Evans es mi deber matarte ¡para que no causes daño a gente inocente!-

-¡pero ya te dije no hice nada!-

En eso vi como la chica que estaba tirada se empezaba a mover, pero… ¡si estaba muerta!, vi como Makoto la vio saco una estaca y se la enterró así que salí corriendo de ahí, el solo pensar que me mate ahora no es cool, pero joder que cobarde soy.

-¡JURO QUE TE ATRAPARE EVANS!- escuche el grito de Makoto

Cuando llegue al departamento llegue cansado de tanto correr quería lanzarme al sillón pero pude ver como Maka estaba dormida ahí con un libro.

-joder te resfriaras si no te tapas…- susurre

Fui por una sabana, puse su libro en la mesa y la tape mientras veía como dormía, se veía tan linda, me senté en el piso enfrente del sillón observando a Maka hasta quedarme dormido recargado en el sillón.

Al día siguiente sentí que era despertado por un doloroso golpe en mi cabeza y caía al piso al voltear quien fue vi a Maka viéndome enojada con un libro en su mano.

-¡serás idiota!- me grito –¡ayer te busque por horas en todo Death City y no te halle me preocupe mucho por ti idiota!-

-joder no estaba de humor de nada- me levante, fui por una bolsa de sangre la mordí y empecé a beber la sangre.

-a no ser que… ¿fuiste a beber sangre de alguna persona?...- al oír eso me hizo enojar

-¡yo no soy ningún monstro Maka!- le grite enojado –por algo tomo sangre de estas bolsas que la gente dona al hospital… y pido que si me regalan o me vendan unas…- dije bajando la mirada, me dolía que Maka me viera como un monstro chupa sangre.

-Soul perdón yo no quise decir que fueras un monstro solo que al ser un vampiro pensé que…-

-¡pues pensaste mal!- la interrumpí –por eso lo mantenía en secreto ya te lo había dicho… y aun así dudas de mi… pero te puedo demostrar que yo no soy esa clase de vampiro que anda tomando sangre de gente inocente…- dije mientras caminaba a mi cuarto y me encerraba.

Maka Pov

Solo pude ver como Soul caminaba enojado y triste a su cuarto y se encerraba en el todo por mi estúpido comentario… si antes no entendía algo a Soul ahora menos me dice que me dirá todo de ahora en adelante y no me dice a donde y porque se fue corriendo ayer… bueno creo que le preparare algo de comer para animarlo, en eso escuche sonar el teléfono.

-hola…- conteste

-_nyajajajaja habla el próximo dios y quiero hablar con Soul_- escuche al ruidoso de black star

Suspire –espera… voy a hablarle- fui a tocar la puerta del cuarto de Soul –Soul! Te habla Black star-

-dile que hoy no quiero salir…-

-al parecer hoy no quiere salir…- le conteste a black star

-_pero le hablo porque hay que ir de fiesta hoy en la noche!_-

-yo le doy tu recado- dije fastidiada

_-ok y si quieres venir tu también no hay problema así puedes admirar mas a tu dios nyajajajajaja- _me colgó antes de decirle que es un idiota…

Bueno creo que no me vendría mal salir hoy y tampoco a Soul.

-Soul, black star nos invito a salir esta noche- dije entrando a su cuarto

-no tengo ganas-

-anda vamos, además me debes una salida ¿recuerdas?-

-ok, iré- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida

Llego a la noche, Soul y yo nos arreglamos y nos vimos con los chicos en una plaza cercas del departamento para irnos a un antro, llegamos y todos se veían disfrutando black star bailando, kid y chrona estaban platicando, Patty bailando algo extravagante al igual que black star, tsubaki platicaba conmigo de como le gustaba black star, pero solo veía como Soul se quedaba recargado en la pared viendo a todos.

-¿Maka-chan?- me saco de mis pensamientos mi amiga

-ah perdón tsubaki – y di una risa nerviosa

Ella voltio hacia donde tenía mi mirada viendo a Soul –Maka-chan ¿te gusta Soul-kun?- me pregunto haciendo me ponerme nerviosa y algo roja

-¿Qué? ¡No! Bueno… la verdad últimamente pienso mas en Soul y pues a pesar de que es algo idiota también es algo lindo y atento conmigo… -no puedo creer lo que estoy diciendo ¿en verdad me guata Soul?

-entonces si te gusta- soltó una risita –hacen buena pareja yo creo que hasta tu le gustas-

-¡¿gustarle yo? No lo creo…- dije algo desanimada –mejor vamos a bailar- le dije arrastrándola a la pista de baile para cambiar de tema.

Soul Pov

Solo pude ver a varios de mis amigos disfrutar y como Maka y Tsubaki platicaban y después se ponían a bailar aproveche para irme del lugar e ir al bosque con Gopher, al estar en el bosque Gopher bajo de un árbol.

-tardaste mucho, comenzaba a creer que te arrepentirías-

-bien entonces ¿que es primero?-

-dejar fluir tu sangre de vampiro y beber sangre humana…-

-¡¿Qué? Estas loco eso no me ayudara a controlarme solo me traerá a la locura-

-claro tal vez al principio pero por eso debes aprender a controlarte a no morder a cualquier persona y perder el control- sonrió y se acercó mas a mi –tranquilo yo estaré contigo para que no te salgas de control por todo Death City-

-ok… pero en verdad detenme si me salgo de control…- dije nervioso

-dalo por hecho, ahora deja fluir tu sangre y sígueme-

Deje fluir mi sangre vampírica y en eso Gopher salió a gran velocidad mientras yo lo seguía y llegamos al antro donde estaba con Maka y los demás.

-ahora Soul lo único que tienes que hacer es seducir a una chica besar su cuello y después clavarle una mordida, veras que es totalmente diferente que si muerdes sin que tu sangre fluya ya que sentirás mas el delicioso sabor y te sentirás mas vivo… será como tu droga…-

Al oír eso me puse más nervioso pero tenia razón, al dejar correr mi sangre vampírica podía oler la sangre de cada persona del lugar y esto me ponía mas tenso.

-Mira déjame enseñarte como se hace- me dijo Gopher con una sonrisa

Vi como Gopher se acercó a una chica y empezó a platicar con ella después empezaba a besarla bajaba a su cuello y después la mordía después la dejo inconsciente en la barra y volvía conmigo.

-ves es simple, ahora hazlo tu y no te preocupes yo dejare inconsciente a la persona que muerdas- dijo mientras lamia algo de sangre que tenían aun en sus labios.

Maka pov

Seguía bailando hasta que voltee buscando a Soul por varios lados hasta que lo vi platicando con otra chica y después la besaba al ver eso me entristeció así que empecé a caminar a la mesa donde estaban sentados kid, chrona, liz y Patty hasta que sentí que alguien me agarro la mano y me detuvo.

-hey chica vamos a divertirnos- me dijo un completo extraño

-¡no quiero gracias!- y jale mi brazo para que me soltara pero nada mas no lo hizo

-vamos no te resistas- mientras me acercaba mas a el

-¡te dije que no!... ¡Suéltame!-

-te dijo que la soltaras…- voltee a ver quien era y vi a Soul

-no te metas muchacho-

-suéltala ya o te arrepentirás- vi como la mirada de Soul era algo diferente no era la misma que tiene había algo en el que lo hacia ver diferente

El tipo me soltó y empezó a soltar golpeas hacia Soul pero el los esquivaba hasta que Soul atrapo el puño del otro y giro su brazo haciendo lo girar hasta que lo tiro al piso después lo volvió a levantar y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago haciéndolo caer de dolor.

-¿es suficiente?- Le dijo con una marida extraña…

-p-perdóname…- se levanto y el chico se fue corriendo.

-¡tu ven acá!- le dije a Soul mientras lo agarraba y lo arrastraba a un lugar fuera de la gente que nos veía.

-que sucede, no piensas agradecer a tu salvador- y empezaba a reírse

-Soul ¿estas bien?-

-pero claro, me siento de maravilla-

Se acercó mas a mi acorralándome contra la pared y sentí como sus labios se juntaron con los míos, sentía como el sabor de sus labios me eran tan deliciosos, era como estar bien sincronizados, la verdad no quería admitirlo pero si me gustaba Soul después sentí como se separo y sentí su lengua en mi cuello y sentí como clavaba sus colmillos en mi cuello.

-S-Soul… ¡Soul detente!...- mientras lo empujaba -¡DETENTE!- lo golpee haciendo que él se separara de mi

Solo pude ver como sonreía y veía su dentadura de tiburón pero sus sobre salientes colmillos de vampiro y sus labios cubiertos de sangre y se iba a una gran velocidad, no podría creerlo Soul estaba totalmente fuera de control si no lo detenía podría verme matado y ahora anda por Death City suelto, debo encontrarlo y ponerlo en razón, pero ocupare ayuda de Makoto. Salí del lugar para ir a Shibusen pero me tropecé de lo débil que me sentía por la sangre que perdí por Soul.

-ocupas ayuda…- me dijo un chico de ojos morados y cabello castaño mientras me extendía su mano y sonreía.

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo **

**y otra ves perdón por la poca tardanza es que eh andado de vago :P**

**pero bueno no olviden dejar sus Reviews donde digan si les gusto, no les gusto y si lo continuo**

**bueno nos vemos~**


End file.
